


Soleils couchants

by Nat_the_Late



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_the_Late/pseuds/Nat_the_Late
Summary: Le soleil se lève sur Fondcombe. A moins qu’il ne se couche. L’un et l’autre reviennent au même. Il n’y a plus ni jour ni nuit, juste un vague brouillard où disparaît l’image fugace d’un bateau gris…





	Soleils couchants

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Tout ce qui est relatif à Tolkien n’appartient qu’à Tolkien. Dommage. Et les Soleils Couchants sont l’œuvre du poète Verlaine. 
> 
> Spoiler : Tout est tellement vague, dans ce truc… Je ne pense pas spoiler grand-chose. Se passe avant la quête de Frodon.
> 
> Warning : Personnage complètement OOC, pour ne pas changer.

Le matin se lève sur Fondcombe, aube pâle et morne après une nuit sans sommeil. Au balcon, une ombre regarde la crête des montagnes, à l’est, et frissonne. La brise est froide, le matin, frais –son lit, glacé. Le brouillard des Monts Brumeux donne au jour naissant le vague rougeoiement d’un soleil couchant. Le miroitement blême de la rivière offre au regard qu’il attire l’image déformée du disque solaire et des arbres reflétés par la surface de l’eau. Les ondulations de la Bruinen leur donne l’allure déchiquetée de grands vaisseaux fantômes, tels les écumeurs des mers occidentales. Mais personne ne monte dans ces bateaux. 

Personne n’est plus là pour le faire. Il n’y a plus personne. 

Il n’y a plus rien. 

Le silence tombe avec la nuit sur la Cité Cachée comme il étouffe le jour levant. Il n’y a plus rien pour faire vibrer l’air. Ni les rires et les appels des anciens jours heureux; ni les cris et les sanglots des épreuves passées. La grande harpe qui trônait dans la chambre est en deuil; elle a revêtu son linceul noir et reste silencieuse. Les bannières que le vent trop faible agitait sans conviction sont en berne. La brume des montagnes a noyé les couleurs de Fondcombe, le monde est aussi gris et terne que les yeux qui le regardent du haut du balcon déserté. 

Il n’y a plus rien. 

Le brouillard descend sur la cité des Elfes, entraînant avec lui ses fantômes blafards, insaisissables, qui attirent le souvenir fugace d’une silhouette aimée et se dérobent aussitôt. Le soleil de la brume s’élève dans le ciel, le soleil de l’eau s’abaisse vers la berge. Il se couche entre les ombres des maisons tandis que les bateaux déchirés des arbres viennent à sa rencontre, quittant leurs ports, tels une armada maudite levant l’ancre pour un Ouest inconnu. Elle s’en va, elle ne reviendra pas. 

Elle est partie. 

Les soleils défilent, se suivent et se ressemblent. 

Soleils levants, soleils couchants…

Tous ces soleils… 

Levants, couchants ? 

…

Qu’importe. Tous les mêmes. 

OoOoO

_Une aube affaiblie_

_Verse par les champs_

_La mélancolie_

_Des soleils couchants._

_La mélancolie_

_Berce de doux chants_

_Mon cœur qui s’oublie_

_Aux soleils couchants._

_Et d’étranges rêves,_

_Comme des soleils_

_Couchants sur les grèves,_

_Fantômes vermeils,_

_Défilent sans trêves,_

_Défilent, pareils_

_A des grands soleils_

_Couchants sur les grèves_

_Verlaine_

**Author's Note:**

> Nat : Ça, c’est un O-S qui me ressemble ! Ridiculement court, un brin déprimant, sans queue ni tête… Du made in Nat tout craché !   
> Thranduil : …Le moins qu’on puisse dire, c’est que ta période romantico-niaise de la semaine dernière n’a pas duré longtemps…  
> Elrond : Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose…  
> Thranduil : De deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre, Peredhel.   
> Elrond : Justement, le choix est malaisé…  
> Nat : Surtout, faites comme si j’étais pas là, hein.
> 
> J’ai la désagréable impression de poster des textes de plus en plus courts. Enfin.
> 
> L’autre jour (en vrai, il y a au moins cinq ans, mais chuut), au lieu d’aller à mon cours d’Historiographie contemporaine, j’ai eu l’idée (un peu farfelue, certes…) d’assister au cours de Littérature du XIXe d’Olo. Les Poèmes Saturniens de Verlaine étaient au programme. Evidemment, mon imagination incontrôlée (et incontrôlable) a aussitôt rebondi là-dessus… Ça a donné ce minuscule petit OS, déprimant, sans prétention et sans grande valeur.


End file.
